fanonworksfandomcom-20200213-history
Spongebob will Redecorate!
This show is based on the episode SpongeBob Redecorates!Fish and other creatures ask SpongeBob and his team to redecorate and/or extend their houses. The Show History After the episode SpongeBob Redecorates! was finished bosses liked the episode so much that they'd decided to make an spin off show based on it. They ordered 14 episodes for the first season. The first 5 episodes were so successful that they ordered a second and third season. Characters SpongeBob: Head Builder: He leads all the projects. Patrick: Tool and Handy man: He is surprisingly good at his job in most episodes. Sandy: Head Architect. Squidward: Head Interior Decorator. Also Tool and Handy man and often helps Patrick unwillingly. Peral: Assitant Interior Decorator much to her dismay. Mr. Krabs: Landscape artist. Plankton: Electrictian. Karen: Advisor. Mrs Puff: Looks after the teams money, budget and money problems. Episode list: Season 1 #Watery Decorating. Air Date: 14th October 2011. SpongeBob and the team are asked to design and indoor and outdoor swimming pool, but Peral tries to sabotage it as she is unhappy with her position. Can the team convince her position is fine or will the pools be filled with tears? #Dance while Decorating: Air Date: 15th of October 2011. The team are asked to design a disco room and a ballroom. Upon hearing this Squidward and Peral try to show off their skills, an unimpressed Sandy decides to show them real dancing which causes some problems.. Trivia: This is a refrence the real episode Tentcle Vision when Mr. Krabs, Sandy and Peral end up dancing along side each other. #Rich Decorating: Air Date 18th of October 2011. A poor man comes to the team and asks them to build a vault to protect the little money he has. During decorating Patrick makes a pipe burst by accident. Can the team fix it or will the man be using a boat to get around his house? #Messy Decorating: Air Date: 19th of October 2011. A team are asked to create an art studio but things get out of hand when Squidwrad and Mrs Puff go head to head in a painting challenge... #Spy Decorating: Air Date 22nd of October 2011. A mysterious spy approaches the team and asks them to make a HQ under a mountain. Things go wrong when the spy wants Karen as the main computer. Its up to the rest of the team to rescue her and complete the job... #Museum Decorating: Air Date 23rd of October 2011. An avid traveller aproaches the team and asks them to build a museum for all his curiousities. Problem is he has nowhere to stay so he stays in Swqidward's house. Problems arise when he wants Squidwards clarinet is his museum.... #Tropical Decorating: Air Date: 26th of October 2011. A spoiled teenager demands that the team redecorates her beach house. Can Peral and the team bring this girl back to the ocean floor? #Dark Decorating: Air Date: 27th of October 2011. A shady figure leaves a letter asking the team to decorate a cave. Things get spooky when Peral, Plankton and Patrick disappear. Can the team do the job and rescue the missing members? Trivia: First episode to be rated PG as it is slightly scary. #School Decorating: Air Date: 30th of October 2011. A young girl who thinks her classroom is boring asks the team to make it fun. For once its going fine until a teacher finds Plankton and uses him in a science lesson... #High Decorating: Air Date: 31st of October 2011. An explorer wants to spruce up his house. Theres only one problem. Its on top of a mountain. Can the team pull it off? #Low Decorating: Air Date: 3rd of November 2011. When the team is asked to decorate an underground cavern they agree. But when SpongeBob goes missing its up to Patrick to lead the team. Can they pull it off until they find SpongeBob? #Mermalair Decorating: 4th of November 2011. SpongeBob jumps for joy when hes asked to decorate the mermalair! But when Mr. Krabs gets too greedy hes trapped as a villan. Will he prove hes nice or will he have to leave the team? #Irish Decorating: 7th of November 2011. Patricks Irish realtive is asks if they can redecorate his cottage. Can the gang get used to being in the Irish Sea or will they quit? #Summer Decorating: 8th of November 2011. In this hour length special the team get a request to redecorate a Summer Camp. Campers arrive in two months and to make it worse its Bikini Bottoms hottest Summer on record. As well as that Sandy has to go back to Texas. Will the team pull together and complete their biggest task so far? Season 2 #Historical Decorating. Sandy has returned from Texas so now they have been asked to design a new exhibition on humans! But problems arise when Squidward and SpongeBob fall out over the layout. Meanwhile Patrick and Peral are trying to convince the museum that the exhibition is important after they change their mind. Trivia *The only episode Patrick really messes up is Rich Decorating. *Each episode ends with the word Decorating. *Its been confirmed that there will be a 2nd and 3rd season. *Irish Decorating is the only episode where they leave Bikini Bottom. Rules Anyone can continue but you can only add to seasons that are already there. (Eg. Dont add a new season without premission) If you like contributing to this article then you can be on the cast list if you ask. You keep the episode tittle and dont change the episode completely. Realated Things SpongeBob Redecorates! Category:Spin-Offs